Lobo sarnoso, perra pulgosa
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Dentro del grupo, Koga e Inuyasha eran los más similares, y los mejores amigos. Como se conocían desde niños, habían vivido con la presencia del otro prácticamente siempre y habían desarrollado características parecidas en sus personalidades producto del tiempo que pasaron juntos. / Genderbend, Koga/Inuyasha Fem


Wow, al fin este fanfic está publicando. Quiero dedicárselo a la persona que me impulsó a escribirlo y con la que hicimos bocetos de este one-shot, Daena Fuegoscuro. Te amo mucho.

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha NO me pertenece a mí, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y estudio Sunrise.

* * *

Los chicos entraron por la puerta y se sentaron en sus asientos. La clase de historia estaba por empezar y la profesora Kaede no era buena amiga de las llegadas tardes. Por más que no se llevara a veces muy bien con ella, Inuyasha no quería tener más problemas de los que ya tenía en su último año. La habían encontrado con sus amigos y compañeros en algunas cosas típicas de los que egresan del colegio y no deseaba realmente sumar más amonestaciones que pusieran en riesgo la continuidad del año. Se acomodó en su lugar y abrió el libro, aunque garabateó con el lápiz sobre los rostros de los personajes históricos que tenían que estudiar. Inuyasha no era muy buena con esa materia en particular, requería de mucha memoria para las fechas y acontecimientos y ella se olvidaba de lo que había hecho hacía cinco minutos.

—Inuyasha —La llamó una de sus amigas. Ella giró el rostro y enfocó a Kagome—. Hoy vamos a salir con los chicos, ¿quieres venir?

—¿Salir a dónde? —preguntó girando su cuerpo para ver al resto de sus amigos.

Inuyasha tenía un grupo amplio de amigos, aunque no siempre coincidían en las salidas. Como todo grupo, lograr organizar una salida en la que todos participen parecía ser una misión imposible. Su mirada se cruzó con algunos de sus amigos que escuchaban la conversación para saber más acerca de esta salida.

—Vamos a merendar y luego al parque de diversiones —contestó Kagome y detrás de ella se asomaron Miroku y Sango asintiendo, como si confirmaran su asistencia.

—Bueh… _parque de diversiones_ es un decir —rió Koga con sarcasmo—. Es sólo un centro de juegos.

—No importa, la idea es estar juntos —intervino Kagome y sonrió encantadoramente como solía hacer siempre—. Kikyō dijo que quizá venía, depende que hace su novio Suikotsu.

Inuyasha asintió al recibir la información y giró el cuerpo hacia adelante de nuevo. Ya sabía todo lo que debía saber. Luego preguntaría en el grupo de WhatsApp la hora en la que se verían y listo. Estaba por volver a garabatear sobre el dibujo de un prócer cuando un sonido detrás de ella la llamó.

—Ey, Inuyasha —La voz de su amigo más molesto le habló cerca del oído. Ella se dio media vuelta y lo vio a los ojos. Koga retrocedió un poco y se acomodó mejor en su lugar—. ¿Vas a ir hoy? —preguntó en voz baja porque Kaede había empezado la clase.

—Sí, iba a preguntar luego a qué hora nos veíamos —respondió bostezando ligeramente y estirando sus brazos—. Por Dios, como me aburro con Kaede… —murmuró bajito rodando los ojos hacia atrás—. Me hubiese ido si no fuera porque tengo varias faltas.

—Que perra irresponsable que eres… —Le dijo con un desdén fingido.

Koga solía llamarla así siempre, era un apodo que le había puesto cuando eran chicos y jugaban en la acera o en la casa de alguno de ellos. Inuyasha siempre solía tener actitudes identificables con los perros y además ellos siempre la seguían a donde sea que fuera. Sus amigos decían _Allí donde vaya Inuyasha, van los perros_ ; por lo que Koga la bautizó como _perra_ y cambiaba el adjetivo según fuera la ocasión: irresponsable, loca, atrevida, fea; sea como fuera, él siempre tenía el término justo para ofenderla. Aunque Inuyasha no se quedaba atrás y desde hacía unos años que había desarrollados sus propios apodos para molestarlo.

—Ay, cállate sarnoso —espetó dándose vuelta hacia adelante justo para cuando Kaede la llamó.

. —Inuyasha, ¿puedes decirme en qué años sucedió el Período Sengoku?

Agh… como siempre, la vieja se la agarraba con ella. Ese maldito lobo sarnoso se salió con la suya. Pero ese no era el final de la guerra.

* * *

Al mediodía los chicos volvieron a sus casas e Inuyasha devoró la comida que le hizo su mamá. El problema de ir tan temprano al colegio era que a las diez de la mañana el estómago le gruñía bastante, y eso le generaba algunas burlas de sus amigos, sobre todo de Koga. De todas formas, ella adoraba la comida que preparaba su madre y como estaba sola en su casa, no tenía reparos en comer como una bestia.

—¿Vas a hacer algo hoy, mi amor? —preguntó Izayoi a su hija, e Inuyasha detuvo su comilona para mirarla con la boca abierta.

—Ajá —murmuró tragando lo que había ingerido y sonrió—. Si, con los chicos vamos a merendar.

—Bien, cuidate y avisa cuando vuelves —Izayoi se inclinó a darle un beso y le acarició el rostro con cariño—. Diviértete, vuelvo a la noche.

Izayoi trabajaba como enfermera en turnos rotativos, por lo que nunca tenía un horario fijo. Durante esa semana le tocaba el turno de la tarde e Inuyasha se quedaba sola hasta casi las nueve de la noche. Muchas veces la extrañaba; la casa se sentía vacía cuando una de las dos faltaba, pero Inuyasha se ocupaba de sí misma hacía mucho, por lo que no necesitaba que su madre estuviera diciéndole qué hacer, simplemente extrañaba su compañía.

Cuando terminó de comer, lavó los platos y los guardó. En un rato tendría que cambiarse para salir así que tomó su celular y envió un mensaje al grupo de sus amigos.

 **Inuyasha:** _¿A qué hora nos juntamos y dónde?_

 **Kagome:** _Ay, chicos, no puedo salir. Hōjō quiere que salgamos solos, ¡creo que al fín va a proponerme ser su novia!_

 **Inuyasha:** _Qué traidora que eres Kagome. Nos abandonas._

 **Miroku:** _Sango dice que tiene que ayudar a Kohaku a hacer los deberes y que no puede ir._

 **Inuyasha:** _¿Y cuál es tu excusa, Miroku?_

 **Miroku:** _Mi novia tiene que ayudar a su hermano a hacer los deberes y no puedo ir._

 **Kikyō:** _Suikotsu está enfermo, tengo que llevarlo a la clínica._

Inuyasha giró los ojos y se sintió ofuscada. Kagome hacía tanto lío para salir y luego se producía una avalancha de cancelaciones. No iba a salir nunca más con esos desgraciados de mierda, que se buscaran una nueva amiga. Había empezado a escribirles un mensaje con enfado pero Koga respondió antes.

 **Koga:** _Son todos una manga de irresponsables. ¡Aburridos! (Tú no Kikyō, que Suikotsu se mejore…)_

Inuyasha rió en voz alta en su casa al leer el mensaje. Si no fuera porque el de Koga entró antes de que ella mandara el suyo, iba a insultar demasiado, como siempre pasaba por su temperamento impulsivo. Decidió no contestarle a esos ingratos y prefirió enviarle un mensaje privado a Koga.

 **Inuyasha:** _Ey, ¿y si vamos nosotros? No hay lugar para los aburridos, y voy a estar sola todo el día. No me obligues a estudiar historia._

 **Koga:** _De acuerdo, no tengo nada que hacer tampoco. ¿Nos vemos en una hora frente al café al que vamos siempre con los chicos?_

Inuyasha sonrió. Por más que siempre se quejara de Koga o le pusiera motes graciosos para molestarlo, era el único de sus amigos que más incondicional le había sido. La mayoría estaban en pareja y era difícil congeniar con ellos. Era lógico que quisieran salir solos pero Inuyasha se ofuscaba cuando no le prestaban atención y como Koga estaba tan solo como ella, era el único que le seguía la corriente para hacer algo cuando ambos estaban aburridos.

Se arregló par salir y le mandó un mensaje a Koga avisándole que ya estaban en camino. No era lejos, pero por las dudas que el impuntual del lobo sarnoso llegara tarde. Por suerte no fue así, cuando Inuyasha arribó al café, Koga ya estaba allí.

—Pensé que ibas a llegar tarde, como siempre —Fue el saludo que le dijo apenas se vieron. Koga hizo un gesto de enfado.

—Aquí la única perra impuntual eres tú.

—¡Y tú un lobo rabioso! —Inuyasha le hizo burlas con la voz y se rió. No sabía de dónde había sacado el apodo _lobo_ , aunque supuso que era para contrarrestar el de perro.

Inuyasha le dio la espada para entrar al café y terminar la conversación. Se sentó en una mesa cercana a la ventana y esperó a Koga que venía detrás de ella.

—¿Qué vas a pedir? —preguntó mirando el menú—. Me gustaría un café o algo, pero hay muchas cosas…

—Los hot cake parecen muy deliciosos —comentó relamiéndose e Inuyasha rió.

—Mira, hay una promoción para compartir. Dos café, tostados y hot cake. ¡Quiero este!

—No es mala idea, además nos va a salir menos por compartir —Koga miró la propuesta de Inuyasha en el menú y sonrió.

—¿Quién dijo que lo iba a compartir contigo, sarnoso? —espetó ella con una sonrisita suficiente.

—¿Quién quiere compartir con una perra pulgosa?

Aunque dijeran eso, ambos sabían que iban a pedir esa promoción juntos. Inuaysha llamó al mesero y le pidió que trajera esa orden. Se sintió muy complacida de poder comer ahí y lo demostró con una sonrisa amplia. Cuando volvió la vista a Koga, se encontró con su mirada. No era raro verse; se veían todos los días, sin embargo había algo en la mirada de su amigo que la intrigaba. Una forma especial de verse que parecía distinta a todas. Koga apartó la vista de Inuyasha y ella también volvió a la normalidad luego de ese instante de abstracción.

—¿Al final como te fue la otra vez? —preguntó Inuyasha apoyando su mentón en la mano. Koga la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿La otra vez? —repitió ladeando el rostro.

—Cuando saliste con Ayame. ¿No habías tenido una cita con ella?

Koga asintió comprendiendo y su memoria lo llevó a ese momento. Suspiró mirando a su amiga e hizo un gesto como quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Si, salimos, pero no fue la gran cosa —comentó prestando atención a sus uñas como si fueran más importantes que lo que decía.

—Ella parece muy enamorada de tí, se le nota —dijo Inuyasha mientras recibían el pedido. Ella atacó su café como primera medida y luego miró a Koga expectante, como si esperase una respuesta.

—Meh… es una pesada —respondió esperando contentarla—. No me entusiasma salir con ella.

—Pero bien que igual saliste ese día…

—Eso es diferente, quise probar y no funcionó —respondió queriendo acabar con la charla y comer—. No todos somos como tú que puede salir con quien guste.

Inuyasha arqueó la ceja y se mostró ofendida con su comentario. ¿Qué había querido decirle?, ¿qué tenía de las narices a todos los chicos de la escuela? Eso no era cierto. Miroku no tenía ojos más que para Sango. Bueno, y para un montón más mientras ella no lo viese; pero ese no era el punto.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó con la mirada fulminante—. No se de quién estarás hablando.

Koga giró los ojos y prefirió no decir nada más. No le gustaba entrar en ese tema con Inuyasha porque siempre terminaban discutiendo y eso lo hacía sentir incómodo.

—En fin, ¿vamos a ir a los juegos? —dijo él recordando que la cita era en principio en el centro de juegos—. Tengo ganas de destrozarte en las carreras.

Inuyasha rió sarcástica, mirándolo con suficiencia y sonriendo.

—Si no pudiste en dieciséis años, no sé qué te hace pensar que ahora podrás.

—No me desafíes perra pulgosa, sabes que amo competir, y si es contigo, aún más.

Algo que ambos compartían era la competitividad. Tanto Inuyasha como Koga adoraban ganar y se esforzaban muchísimo para no perder incluso hasta en las cosas más tontas. Todos sus amigos sabían que cuando había algo en lo que se pudiera competir, ellos dos se anotarían sólo para destrozar al otro. Jugar a las cartas, a los dados, quién come más rápido, quién llega antes, quién termina de aplaudir más tarde en un acto, todo. Desde que se conocían que se vivían desafiando a retos para vencerse, aunque nunca parecía ser algo muy serio o más allá de la amistad que compartían. Miroku solía decir que si pudieran apostar a sus familiares con tal de ganar, lo harían, pero que nunca pondrían en riesgo la amistad que los unía.

Dentro del grupo, Koga e Inuyasha eran los más similares, y los mejores amigos. Como se conocían desde niños, habían vivido con la presencia del otro prácticamente siempre y habían desarrollado características parecidas en sus personalidades producto del tiempo que pasaron juntos. La competencia era una de ellas.

—Te voy a aplastar… —sentenció Inuyasha sonriendo. Koga rodó los ojos pero su gesto demostraba cierta diversión.

Se fueron del café luego de pagar y caminaron algunas cuadras hasta llegar al centro de juegos. Cuando iban con sus amigos solían quedarse horas compitiendo entre sí mientras los demás los miraban ajenos a su disputa. Ese día podían quedarse todas las horas que quisieran sin amigos aburridos que quisieran irse cuando ellos apenas comenzaban a jugar en serio.

El lugar era enorme, con muchos juegos ubicados en los laterales y hasta algunos de parque de diversiones como una rueda de la fortuna pequeña. Aunque a Inuyasha le gustaban esos juegos, lo primero que hizo fue desafiar a Koga a un juego de disparos. Quién mataba más zombis, fantasmas, bichos o lo que sea, ganaba. Las primeras veces perdió ella, pero algunos intentos luego ganó y le llevó la delantera.

—¿Viste que puedo ganarte cuando sea? —preguntó acercando su rostro y sonriendo.

—Cállate mentirosa, si perdiste las primeras cuatro veces —contraatacó él e Inuyasha se rió.

—¡Solo fueron dos!

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue subirse a los autos chocadores, un juego de manejo donde muchas personas se chocaban en una pista pequeña. Aunque había más gente en otros autos, Inuyasha estaba determinada a chocar a Koga en todas las oportunidades, y éste no se quedaba atrás. Se gritaban cosas desde los autos y las personas los miraban negando con la cabeza. Sin embargo, por más que jugaran a todos los juegos posibles, al daytona, a videojuegos de peleas, siempre conseguían un número muy parecido de victorias.

—Fue un empate técnico —bromeó Koga cuando dejaron de jugar y descansaron un poco.

—Algún día voy a arrasar contigo —murmuró ella sin aliento, cansada de tanto alboroto creado por ellos mismos.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora? —preguntó mirándola de soslayo. Inuyasha suspiró y tiró la cabeza para atrás—. ¿Estás cansada?

—Un poco —murmuró volviendo la vista a él. Detrás de Koga se alzaba uno de los juegos de parque que Inuyasha adoraba—. ¿Subimos a la rueda de la fortuna?

—¿La rueda de la fortuna? —preguntó como si no lo creyera—. ¿Vas a declararte o algo así? Mira que no me interesan las perras pulgosas, eh. No son de raza.

Inuyasha alzó las cejas con una sonrisa incrédula y se rió a carcajadas. Cuando se levantó del banco donde descansaban hizo alzar a Koga y caminó en dirección a la rueda de la fortuna.

—No usaría un cliché si quisiera declararme —mencionó mirando al frente—. Así que quédate tranquilo que tampoco soy fanática del cruce de razas.

Las bromas como éstas eran muy comunes entre ellos. Desde pequeños que habían surgido y nunca las abandonaron. Quizá eran alimentadas por los comentarios de sus madres y a veces sus amigos, sobre la _bonita pareja que harían_ , aunque ambos siempre reaccionaban disconformes y hasta asqueados por imaginar que algo así pudiera suceder entre ellos.

Se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna e Inuyasha se sentó enseguida. No era muy alta, pero se podía ver algunas calles de distancia cuando estaban muy arriba. La maquinaria solía detenerse algunas veces para dejar subir más gente y los dejaban suspendidos en el aire durante unos instantes. Inuyasha se había asomando para ver el barrio y se levantó inclinándose un poco.

—Allá está tu casa Koga —señaló volviendo la mirada hacia él.

—Casi puedo ver a mi mamá cocinando —bromeó acercándose y apoyando ambos brazos en el borde de la canasta que los llevaba en la rueda de la fortuna. Recostó su cabeza entre ellos y miró a Inuyasha—. Tu casa no se ve.

—Está un poco más lejos. Se ve la de Sango y Kagome —respondió indicando con el brazo aunque no sabía si Koga distinguía las casas que quería mostrarle.

Inuyasha volvió la vista a su amigo y se sentó nuevamente. Detrás de ellos, otras canastas se balanceaban con el movimiento de la máquina. Pudo distinguir parejas abrazadas y algunas besándose. En alguna que otra vio a una familia, pero parecía haber más parejas que otra cosa. Se dio la vuelta para ver las que estabas detrás de ella y reafirmó su teoría. Cuando volvió la vista a Koga lo descubrió en la misma posición recostado en sus brazos mirando la ciudad. Le pareció que lucía muy bien así, tan casual y espontáneo; y se preguntó si los demás que también paseaban en la rueda de la fortuna pensarían que ellos eran pareja o cada uno estaba tan en su mundo como parecía Koga. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, no tenía sentido pensar en esas cosas. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la rueda ya había dado la vuelta y tenían que bajar.

—Siempre es lindo venir —comentó Koga cuando bajaron. Inuyasha se estiró.

—Es cierto. Hay buenas vistas desde allí —Aunque se refería al paisaje de la ciudad, su mente le recordó la imagen de Koga mirando el horizonte, y aunque no lo admitiera a sí misma, también se había referido a eso. Caminaron por la acera sin decir palabras. Ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde, pero Inuyasha no tenía ganas de volver a su casa.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó ella mirando al frente.

—Vamos a mi casa, tengo la Play Station —respondió sonriendo. Inuyasha lo miró como si la hubiera desafiado—. Si, eso significa que haremos un torneo en el Mortal Kombat.

La idea de jugar la entusiasmaba. Koga tenía el último modelo de la Play Station y los juegos eran realmente buenos; siempre que iba a su casa se quedaba horas jugando con él. Asintió efusivamente cuando Koga la miró y caminaron en dirección a su casa, sus padres estarían trabajando y volvían tarde, por eso su casa muchas veces era el lugar de reunión de sus amigos.

—El otro día Bankotsu preguntó por tí, sabes —comentó Koga, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia adelante—. Nos vio a Miroku y a mí y preguntó si te habíamos visto.

—¿En serio? —Inuyasha se extrañó aunque no tenía motivos para ello—. Pero si vamos a la misma escuela, él puede venir a buscarme cuando quiera.

—Ya te habías ido a tu casa, fue en la salida del colegio el otro día.

—Ah… —Se quedó pensando y suspiró—. Si, se porque me busca.

—Saliste con él, ¿no? —aventuró sabiendo que no sería nada extraño. Inuyasha era muy hermosa y muchos chicos del colegio querían salir con ella. Bankotsu era muy codiciado entre las chicas y seguro a ella le gustaba.

—Si, salimos un par de veces —respondió recordando sus encuentros con Bankotsu, aunque arrugó el ceño—. Es muy atractivo y todo, pero… agh ¡es un idiota!

Koga se rió por su comentario y la miró como si no pudiera creerlo. Inuyasha solía insultar mucho, pero le pareció gracioso que lo hiciera con un chico con el que había salido más de una vez.

—¿Por qué saliste tanto con él si no te gustaba?

—Pensé que podía ser divertido, pero al final me aburrí bastante. Ni siquiera la pasé bien cuando estuvimos _juntos_ —recalcó la última palabra para que Koga entendiera que hablaba de sexo, sin embargo sabía que su amigo lo deduciría enseguida. La vida sexual de ambos había comenzado hacía un tiempo, no mucho, pero los dos eran conscientes de eso e Inuyasha sabía que él lo había hecho con Ayame cuando salieron. Estaba implícito para ella que eso sucedió entre ellos.

—Y después me dices a mí —respondió recordando su conversación sobre Ayame.

—Eso es diferente. Ayame de verdad está enamorada de tí. Bankotsu solo me busca para tener sexo y divertirnos un rato. A mi no me divirtió, entonces no lo busqué más.

—Bueno, a mi no me gustó estar con Ayame. Es encantadora y muy linda, pero… no —Koga fue tajante en su comentario e Inuyasha lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿No será que te gusta otra chica y por eso no quieres a Ayame? —preguntó alzando las cejas. Koga se sorprendió pero al instante rió con suavidad.

—Tal vez sea cierto —meditó en voz alta volviendo la vista hacia adelante. En una calle llegaban a su casa.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella asombrada—. Que raro que no lo hayas dicho.

—Quería que fuese un secreto quizá.

—¿Por qué?, ¿ella no lo sabe? —preguntó mirándolo de costado. Koga suspiró.

—No, pero no creo que se lo diga nunca.

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco. ¿Había oído bien? Koga, el atrevido y extrovertido chico de ojos azules, ¿tenía miedo?

—Koga, no seas estúpido —empezó con muchas ínfulas—. ¡Tienes que decirle! Ve, párate frente a ella y dile todo.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él volviendo a reanudar la marcha que Inuyasha había detenido. Estaba a unos metros de su puerta—. ¿Y qué debería hacer según Inuyasha, la Gurú del Amor?

Ella frunció el ceño con repulsión al oír el nombre, pero siguió a su amigo y entró a su casa cuando Koga abrió la puerta.

—Ve, párate frente a ella y dile _Soy Koga, perra, serás mi mujer desde ahora_ —Koga alzó las cejas divertido ante su consejo y negó con la cabeza—. O mejor dile _Yo, Koga, seré tu hombre, debes corresponderme._

—Eso es absurdo Inuyasha… —indicó él riendo levemente por el entusiasmo de su amiga—. Y machista. No puedo hablarle como si fuera un cavernícola..

Inuyasha se sentó en el sillón frente a la televisión y automáticamente tomó un control de la Play Station. Alzó los pies y los cruzó sentándose sobre ellos.

—Vamos, practica conmigo —pidió inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando a Koga que colgaba su mochila e iba a su encuentro.

—Bueno, está bien —cedió sentándose a su lado—. ¿Cómo era?

—Yo, Koga… —empezó ella de forma lenta y Koga la imitó—, seré tu hombre, debes corresponderme.

—Yo, Koga, seré tu hombre, debes corresponderme —finalizó e Inuyasha arrugó el ceño.

—No, no me gusta… —comentó colocando su mano en el mentón con gesto pensativo.

—¿Qué te parece _Me gustas hace un tiempo_? —propuso él, después de todo se trataba de su confesión.

—¡Sí! Perfecto. Me parece bien —Inuyasha sonrió encantada y se giró para verlo de frente—. Ahora sólo debes ir y decírselo a ella.

Koga se quedó callado un segundo y luego sonrió con ironía. Inuyasha había vuelto la cabeza hacia la televisión y buscaba el control para encenderla y jugar. Él volvió la vista sobre ella y repasó su imagen. Si, sin dudas ella era hermosísima y todos los chicos del colegio querrían estar con ella a pesar de su carácter explosivo y algunas actitudes poco femeninas. A fin de cuenta, eso la hacía ser quién era. No podía existir una Inuyasha delicada, femenina y elegante. Ella era ese desastre enredado, desarreglado algunas veces y boca sucia. Y ser así le había ganado muchos problemas, pero también mucha admiración; porque después de todo la fidelidad con uno mismo es lo que encanta a los demás.

—Me gustas hace algún tiempo —lanzó Koga al aire e Inuyasha se dio vuelta a verlo.

Ella frunció el ceño. Lo miró desconcertada. Por un momento el tiempo y el espacio se sintieron como ajenos, como si todo se hubiese detenido o los relojes dejaran de hacer tic-tac y el espacio donde estaban ya no fuese la sala de la casa de Koga, sino un lugar intangible y perdido en alguna parte del universo. Esa sensación se cortó cuando Inuyasha rió con su típica carcajada graciosa.

—Ya habíamos acordado esa frase Koga, no necesitas practicarla más, te sale perfecto.

Koga se pegó despacio la frente con la mano y rodó los ojos.

—¡No, estúpida! —lanzó con ansiedad. El insulto no hizo mella en Inuyasha, estaba acostumbrada a hablarse así con él—. ¡Me gustas tú, Inuyasha!

Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca y ella las escuchó, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se señaló a sí misma y miró desconcertada a su amigo.

—¿Yo? —preguntó con cierta inocencia, cosa que hizo sonreír a Koga.

Inuyasha nunca creyó en la vida que él pudiera estar enamorado de ella, ¿Koga, su amigo de toda la vida, con el que hablaba de aventuras amorosas? Se quedó durante unos segundo mirándolo y él no apartó la vista. Koga no tenía miedo de verla, cierta vergüenza le daba pero no planeaba dar marcha atrás una vez que dijo eso.

—¿Y… hace cuanto? —Fue lo primero que salió de su boca cuando habló.

—No lo sé exactamente —mencionó pensando en el primer momento en que se dio cuenta que le gustaba—. Parece que desde hace una eternidad, pero no se si fue hace tanto.

Inuyasha parpadeó ante sus palabras. Koga tenía valor, no había vacilado al decirlo y nunca había apartado la vista de ella. Parecía seguro de lo que decía y eso la hizo sentir algo cálido en su pecho. Se inclinó para estar más cerca de su mejor amigo y lo miró con seriedad. Koga parecía expectante e Inuyasha sonrió. Acortó la distancia hasta que tuviera que cerrar los ojos y sus labios se unieron con los de Koga.

Aquel acto lo impactó. ¿Por qué Inuyasha lo había besado? No entendía nada, pero cuando los brazos de ella rodearon sus hombros, él se impresionó. El cuerpo de Koga giró hacia el de Inuyasha y continuó con ese beso suave y lento. Los labios de su amiga se acoplaban con los de él; parecía un beso algo diferente a los que se dio antes, quizá porque había esperando por esto hacía mucho, casi le costaba creer que sucediera realmente. Inuyasha se separó ligeramente de él y lo miró con una sonrisa. Koga levantó las cejas expectante.

—¿Qué fue eso, perra apestosa? —preguntó cerca de su rostro e Inuyasha rió ligeramente.

—Mi respuesta, lobo pulgoso —respondió llevando sus labios a los de Koga y suspiró cuando el beso volvió a concretarse.

¿A quién le importaba Bankostu, Ayame o cualquiera de los demás? Inuyasha nunca había pensando mucho en el asunto, pero siempre supo de forma inconsciente que Koga representaba algo más además de ser su mejor amigo, pero nunca pudo pensarlo ni decírselo a sí misma porque le parecía problemático querer a un mejor amigo que no le correspondiera.

—Eres una idiota —murmuró Koga entre algunos besos e Inuyasha sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó apenas separándose un poco.

—Todos lo sabían, hacía bastante. Eras la única que no te habías dado cuenta —comentó e Inuyasha se mostró sorprendida—. Encima nunca se lo dije a nadie, se dieron cuenta solos. Así que doblemente idiota.

Inuyasha alzó las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

—El idiota eres tú por no decírmelo —Lo acusó acercándose a él nuevamente—. Por pensar que no podía pasarme lo mismo.

—¿Entonces te pasa? —preguntó acercándose a ella y le dio un beso pequeño.

—Si, lobo pulgoso. Me pasa —sentenció rodeando su cuello con ambas manos.

A pesar de estar impactado con el nuevo descubrimiento, Koga no se detuvo. Había esperado eso hacía bastante tiempo, pero tampoco quería que pasara así nomás, como si Inuyasha fuese una chica cualquiera con la que hubiera salido. Sus brazos delinearon su cintura y se estacionaron allí para acariciarla de forma distraída. Inuyasha se separó de su boca y lo abrazó, disfrutando de esas caricias delicadas. Recostó su rostro en el cuello de Koga y se dedicó a besarlo con lentitud, recorriendo su piel y descubriéndola en el proceso.

Koga ladeó la cabeza para dejarle más accesible el cuello y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al percibir como lo mordía ligeramente. Sus manos apretaron el suéter de Inuyasha y bajaron hasta los bordes para incursionar en el terreno desconocido que era su piel. Inuyasha suspiró al sentir las manos cálidas de Koga acariciando su espalda; quería aún más que solo esas caricias y ese deseo irrefrenable que nacía de su interior le impulsó a separarse de Koga y luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

—Al final sí eres una perra loca —murmuró él sonriendo de lado pero también impactado por la atrevida acción de su _amiga_.

—Disfrútalo —susurró ella y sus manos se acomodaron alrededor del cuello de Koga.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en un beso demandante. Koga había desarrollado una rápida obsesión por la cintura de Inuyasha y no apartó las manos de allí salvo para quitarle el suéter. Internamente se preguntó si eso le molestaba, pero supuso que si Inuyasha estaba encima suyo era porque quería que eso ocurriera.

El suéter la camisa que usaba debajo descansaban en el suelo mientras Inuyasha sólo vestía su sostén. Koga estaba sorprendido de verla de ese modo y moría por quitarle esa prenda que mantenía oculto una parte muy sensible de su cuerpo.

Inuyasha no quería ser la única que estuviera así y por eso sus manos quitaron la camiseta de Koga pudiendo apreciar su cuerpo algo trabajado. Que ella supiera, Koga no entrenaba todos los días pero por la forma de su cuerpo suponía que iba al gimnasio algunas veces al mes.

Delineó su abdomen con los dedos y lo miró con los ojos oscurecidos. Le gustaba la ternura que imprimía Koga en ese contacto que tenían, pero la excitación le hacía difícil resistir a sus impulsos de ir más allá. Sintió las manos de Koga acariciar su espalda y subir hacia su sostén. Sus dedos tantearon el broche e Inuyasha lo miró como aprobándolo. Tenía la sensación de que Koga iba con cuidado para no molestarla, pero ella quería eso tanto como él y se lo hacía notar.

El sostén cayó al suelo y sus pechos bailaron libres de la presión. Koga parecía haberse quedado absorto en ellos e Inuyasha rió.

—¿Más lindos que los de Ayame? —preguntó con sorna. Koga desvió la vista de su pecho y la miró.

—Más lindos que los de cualquiera.

Ella rió con ternura, sobrecogida por sus palabras y sintiéndose extrañamente bien, como si el comentario hubiese acariciado su ego. Koga, ajeno a su orgullo, sólo se inclinó hacia su cuerpo y atrapó uno de sus pezones con la boca. El impacto que tuvo aquella acción en Inuyasha fue muy grande. Un sonoro gemido salió de sus labios y la sorpresa de no habérselo visto venir la hizo saltar un poco.

El pezón de Inuyasha era suave y delicado. Koga no recordaba haber hecho eso muchas veces con otras mujeres, aunque nunca estuvo con muchas tampoco, sin embargo ahí, besando los pechos de Inuyasha, no podía concebir hacerlo con alguien más que no fuese ella. Inuyasha se arqueó y algunos sonidos involuntarios salieron de sus labios. La respiración le empezó a fallar y su cadera se movió adelante de forma automática. El movimiento produjo una fricción agradable entre ellos y Koga gruñó con sorpresa sobre la piel de a su pecho, al sentir la cadera de Inuyasha moverse sobre él.

Koga despegó su rostro de los pechos de Inuyasha y sus manos acariciaron su espalda y cintura mientras se alzaba un poco para besarla. Inuyasha recibió su lengua y continuó con los movimientos rítmicos entre ellos. Era realmente delicioso tenerla sobre él, pero sabía que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo con esa fricción y la ropa entre ellos. La presión comenzaba a dolerle y necesitaba quitar su ropa.

—Espera… —murmuró él despacio sobre sus labios.

Inuyasha entendió a la perfección su pedido en forma de ruego. Se separó de él y se bajó de su cuerpo para sentarse a su lado. Para ella también comenzaba a ser desesperante, por lo que se acercó a Koga, rodeó su cuello y lo empujó contra ella con el fin de recostarse en el sillón. Inuyasha le dejó un espacio entre sus piernas donde él se acomodó. Así era mucho mejor, sus cuerpos compartían un contacto más profundo y ellos podían seguir besándose y probado sus cuerpos.

Los pechos de Inuyasha se acariciaron con el de Koga produciéndoles una sensación suave y placentera. Los brazos de ella arañaron con lentitud la espalda de él, pasando las uñas con cuidado de no lastimarlo, recorriendo toda su piel y haciendo círculos en los omoplatos. Koga suspiró a gusto con esas atenciones, mientras le prodigaba besos en el cuello, mordiendo suavemente y haciéndola gemir.

Inuyasha se movió suavemente comenzando un rítmico baile entre ellos que pronto se volvió insostenible. Koga se incorporó para quitar el resto de su ropa e Inuyasha le dejó hacer lo mismo con ella. Pronto la desnudez de ambos entró en contacto y los besos y la fricción se hizo muy íntima. Inuyasha no disimulaba los gemidos y suspiros; y los labios de Koga los absorbían mientras se besaban. Era increíble como sus cuerpo actuaba por sí mismos, parecían saber qué hacer o como moverse sin que ellos lo tuvieran que pensar demasiado. Koga no había sentido algo así antes. La última vez que tuvo un contacto íntimo con alguien había sido con Ayame, y por más que la habían pasado bien y ella parecía muy dispuesta, no se comparaba a lo que sentía en ese momento. Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y cualquier contacto con Inuyasha lo hacía suspirar y querer más.

Instintivamente una de sus manos bajó por el cuerpo de ella y llegó hasta sus piernas. Allí se escondía esa parte de su cuerpo tan sensible y perfecta, que arrancaría todo tipos de sonidos de Inuyasha. Cuando se aventuró a tocarla lo primero que sintió fue su humedad recibiendolo, lo cual le indicaba que ella estaba excitada y que hacía bien su trabajo. Su mano la acarició de forma suave, sin querer lastimar su sensibilidad. Inuyasha se había arqueado, exhalando grandes jadeos y gemidos y con los ojos fuertemente apretados. Sus manos se aferraron al sillón y su cadera se movió contra esa mano masculina que le daba esas caricias.

—Koga… —gimió en un suspiro, buscando tomar aire con las piernas temblando.

Escuchar su nombre fue una sensación maravillosa, después de haberlo oído en boca de otras mujeres, que lo dijera Inuyasha parecía concretar todos sus sueños hechos realidad. Algunos de sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de su intimidad provocando un grito por parte de ella. Koga se alzó mirando sus expresiones, pendiente de si sus movimientos la lastimaban, pero todo parecía ir en orden.

Inuyasha se movió contra su cuerpo repetidas veces, hasta que sus gemidos se volvieron más altos y cortos. En ese instante, Koga reconoció que su límite estaba cerca y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo atrapando uno de sus pezones en su boca. Esa sensación tan placentera y desbordante terminó por hacer explotar a Inuyasha. Sus brazos agarraron a Koga y se sostuvo de él con fuerza mientras el orgasmo arrasaba su cuerpo. Sus piernas le temblaron y su interior se cerró en torno a los dedos de Koga.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, no se separó del cuerpo de su amigo. No recordaba haber vivido un orgasmo como ese antes. Era increíble que habiendo estado con otros hombres, el recuerdo de ellos le parecía desabrido a comparación del momento que estaba viviendo con Koga. Inuyasha abrió los ojos y lo vio sonreír. Se le hizo cálido y tierno que la mirara de esa manera. Se alzó un poco para besarlo y volvió a abrazar su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él sintiendo la suave respiración de Inuyasha en su cuello.

—Bien —respondió en un susurro. Se apartó un poco para verlo y le dio un beso cariñoso—. No se que fue eso, pero estuvo increíble.

Koga sonrió contento de oírla y besó su frente. Se acomodó mejor sobre su cuerpo e Inuyasha abrió mejor sus piernas para hacerle lugar. La mirada expectante de ella le indicaba que aún quería más y Koga también lo deseaba. Se separó un momento de ella para buscar en su mochila un condón.

—¿Por qué lo tienes ahí? —Se burló ella con una sonrisa.

—Estaba adentro de mi billetera, solo lo busqué.

—¿Siempre andas preparado para la acción? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada y Koga sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?, ¿estás celosa?

—Por favor… —respondió girando los ojos con una sonrisa.

Koga se colocó el condón y cuando estuvo listo se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Inuyasha. La besó mientras entraba despacio en su cuerpo. No quería herirla con movimientos bruscos aunque sabía que ella estaba acostumbrada a esas sensaciones. La idea fugaz de que ella había estado con Bankotsu hacía poco lo hizo sentirse celoso e intentó desviar sus pensamientos para enfocarse en ella.

Inuaysha se aferró a Koga al sentir como sus cuerpos se unían y su espalda se arqueó contra él, además de rodear su cintura con sus piernas para instarlo a moverse. Koga comenzó con suaves movimientos e Inuyasha respondió moviendo su cadera al compás de las embestidas. Las sensaciones que bullían en su interior se manifestaban en un torbellino de gemidos, suspiros y jadeos. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y se apretó a Koga acompañando el ritmo de sus movimientos. Él le besó el cuello, dejando marcas que seguramente al otro día tendría que cubrir. Inuyasha acarició la espalda de su amigo subiendo despacio hasta su cabeza. Enterró las manos en su cabello y desató el nudo que lo mantenía preso en una coleta alta. La cascada negra cayó en su cara y sorprendió a Koga.

—Necesitaba verte así —respondió agitada al percibir su gesto lleno de asombro. El cabello caía a los lados de su rostro y acariciaba el de Inuyasha, mezclándose con el de ella y generando un efecto de colores opuestos fascinante.

Sus cuerpos se movieron sin detenerse. El sillón no era el mejor lugar para hacer esas cosas, pero no hubo oportunidad de ir a la habitación de Koga ni nada por estilo. Inuyasha tenía las piernas entumecidas pero no las desenlazó de la cadera de Koga en ningún momento. Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más erráticos y rápidos, y los gemidos de ambos acompañaban esa sensación abrumadora de que el fin estaba próximo.

—Inuyasha —gruñó él cuando los temblores lo sobrepasaron y escondió el rostro en su cuello.

El cúlmine de las sensaciones los encontró unidos en un abrazo y con sus cuerpos totalmente conectados por más que un sentimiento físico. Cuando Koga había estado con Ayame, o Inuyasha con Bankotsu no sintieron el orgamo de la misma forma, no sintieron que dentro de ellos fulguraba una emoción que podría hacerlos gritar o llorar. Los sentimientos que habían buscado en otras personas estaban tan cerca, tan a la mano que no pudieron verlo hasta ese momento.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados, intentando respirar más calmadamente. El momento había sido mágico, una combinación increíble de felicidad y pasión. Koga sabía que quería a Inuyasha por más que eso que acaban de hacer, y ella también lo había sentido cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto. El sentimiento que los había unido era más grande que una cuestión física y por eso al terminar se habían sentido tan extraños, como si algo que estuviesen buscando al fin llegara; con una sensación de completud.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Koga separándose un poco de ella.

—Bien… cansada —respondió sonriendo e inclinándose para besarlo.

Inuyasha respiraba aún agitada, por lo que se quedó quieta intentando normalizar su alocado ritmo cardíaco. Koga se levantó para dejarle lugar y que se acomodara. Hacerlo en el sillón fue precipitado y un poco incómodo, aunque valía la pena el sacrificio.

Se vistieron despacio y sin decir nada, aunque esa ausencia de palabras no representa ninguna incomodidad para ellos sino que era agradable y hasta cálida.

—Ya es de noche, tus padres llegarán en cualquier momento. Debería irme —murmuró ella levantándose del sillón y estirando su cuerpo.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir —sugirió Koga, sintiéndose un tonto por no querer dejarla.

—Tengo el uniforme del colegio en casa. Otro día me quedo.

Inuyasha agarró sus cosas y salieron juntos. Ella no vivía lejos de lo de su casa pero de todas formas caminaron juntos para compartir un rato más. En ningún momento hablaron de lo que pasó, aunque en algunas ocasiones se detenían para besarse o se daban la mano. De alguna forma ambos sentían que ese momento había sido distinto a todos los momentos parecidos que vivieron, sin embargo decirlo en voz alta les preocupaba de igual forma. No había porqué aclarar nada ni pensar en que eran a partir de ese momento. Ya tendrían tiempo para eso.

* * *

 **El sol iluminaba todo el parque del colegio. El día estaba espléndido y todos los estudiantes disfrutaban los momentos de recreación que tenían. Inuyasha estaba harta de intentar que las matemáticas les salieran bien y se había dado por vencida, por lo que un breve receso le hizo bien.**

—Está claro que las matemáticas y yo no somos amigas —comentó sentándosese en el césped del patio del colegio. Se apoyó contra el cuerpo de Koga que estaba a su lado.

—¿Tienes amigos, Inuyasha? —preguntó Miroku haciéndole una broma y ella rodó los ojos.

—¡No! Porque todos me dejaron plantada para ir al parque de juegos —bramó pensando que era una buena oportunidad para echarles en cara el suceso de hacía unos días.

—Ey, yo sí fui —reclamó Koga e Inuyasha lo sintió hablar cerca de su cabello.

Era cierto. Él también había ido y a causa de eso sucedieron todas esas cosas tan… intensas. El recuerdo la avergonzó un poco, pero para su suerte nadie pareció darse cuenta.

Sus amigos se dispersaron de a poco. El receso entre clases era un momento esperado. Tenían tiempo de comprar algún tentempié, ir al baño, a la biblioteca o tomar un poco de aire. A Inuyasha le pareció curioso que todos sus amigos desaparecieran al mismo tiempo, pero como no solía pensar mucho las cosas, olvidó rápido ese pensamiento.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Koga de forma suave. Inuyasha recordó que aún seguía recostada en su hombro y giró el rostro para verlo.

—¿Bien y tú?

Aún no habían hablado de lo que pasó y no aclararon qué eran a partir de ese momento. ¿Seguían siendo amigos o eran algo más? ¿Amigos con derechos o olvidar todo y ya? Pensarlo le daba dolor de cabezas y no quería tener que enfrentarse a eso. Koga era su amigo desde que eran chiquitos, no le gustaría perderlo o estropear todo por haber tenido un momento de pasión.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza ofuscada. Sabía que eso no fue solo un momento de pasión sino mucho más. Nadie la había tocado como lo hizo Koga ese día y sabía que no tenía que ver con la experiencia sino con la forma en que él se había dedicado a tratarla.

Estuvo a punto de besarlo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Casi se animaba a hacerlo, o a quitarle la coleta que atrapaba su cabello. El recuerdo de haberlo hecho mientras hacían el amor golpeó su memoria y la hizo sonrojar un poco. Verlo así se había convertido en una obsesión sin que se diese cuenta. Estuvo a punto de besarlo mientras se animaba a quitarle la coleta. Casi se animaba. Casi.

—¡Hola Koga!

Inuyasha desvió la vista hacia su interlocutora. Esa muchacha de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes los miraba con impaciencia. Ella no dijo nada. Ayame no la mencionó en su saludo, le habló directamente a Koga. No podía culparla. Sabía que ella estaba bastante enamorada de Koga y que posiblemente la viera como una competencia. Que tontería, ¿no?

—¿Cómo estás Ayame? —preguntó sonriendo cortés el interpelado.

—¡Bien! Quería saber si haces algo este sábado…

Inuyasha se levantó despacio, se limpió la falda del uniforme y caminó en dirección al salón. De repente los cálculos de matemáticas le supieron interesantes y las clases de Kaede divertidas. De todas formas, ¿a qué se quedaría allí? Sólo interferiría en una conversación en la cual no tenía nada que ver. Prefirió seguir caminando sin mirar atrás, inconsciente de que Koga la seguía con la mirada desconectado por lo que acababa de hacer.

El receso terminó poco tiempo después de que Inuyasha se haya ido. Entró al salón y se sentó en su banco mirando distraídamente hacia la ventana. Todo estaba tan bien cuando estaban juntos con Koga. El sol, su cuerpo recostado sobre el suyo, ¿por qué de repente se sintió incómodo y forzado? No, el momento no se había transformado en algo molesto, simplemente fue Ayame apareciendo de la nada lo que volvió todo… _raro_. Fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta de que ella y Koga seguían siendo amigos y nada más, por más que haya pasado de todo en su casa. Nunca aclararon nada y por eso ella no podía reclamarle o decirle a Ayame que no podía salir con él.

Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos justo cuando el resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a entrar al salón. Sintió a sus amigos sentándose cerca de ella y el ruido de la silla de atrás le indicó que Koga también había vuelto. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse a él y que le diga que el fin de semana iba a salir con Ayame. Se sintió una tonta por ponerse mal así, y llegó a maldecir lo que pasó en la casa de Koga.

—Ey… —El susurro cercano a su oído la sobresaltó—. Inuyasha…

Levantó la cabeza de la mesa y miró en dirección a Koga. Sabía que había sido él, reconocía su voz tan característica.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó intentando demostrarle que estaba bien.

—¿Por qué te fuiste hace un rato?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, no entendía por qué le preguntaba eso, pero finalmente ladeó el rostro.

—Pensé que quizá sería incómodo hablar con ella mientras yo estaba ahí o que querías decirle que sí a Ayame.

Koga se quedó mirándola un largo rato, como si no terminara de entender a qué se refería su amiga. ¿Qué ella lo ponía incómodo? Era la cosa más absurda del mundo.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta Ayame, Inuyasha. No sé por qué pensaste que querría salir con ella.

—Ah, bueno…. yo pensé que…

—Le dije que no podía salir más con ella desde ahora porque estaba saliendo con alguien.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Le pareció algo muy sorprendente lo que le decía. Estaba tan ensimismada con la idea de que Koga podría decirle que sí a Ayame que nunca pensó en que quizá querría a otra chica. Frunció el ceño y lo miró desconcertada. Koga la miraba con una sonrisa, como si esperase su reacción.

—¿Y… quién es ella? —preguntó despacio.

Koga giró los ojos ofuscado y la miró como si fuese un caso perdido. La tomó de los hombros y cruzó su mirada.

—¡Tú Inuyasha! Por Dios, eres tan lenta que no me sorprende como te va mal en matemáticas.

El sonrojo que cubrió su rostro no tenía nombre. Sus ojos se abrieron con infinita sorpresa y luego se molestó con sus palabras.

—¡Si a tí te va peor que a mi, lobo estúpido!

—Perra tonta —la insultó Koga con una sonrisita divertida en sus labios.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y no lo miró más, porque la vergüenza y la sorpresa aún mantenían preso su rostro. El resto de la clase lo pasó así, sin verlo pero sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo. ¿Salían juntos? ¿era eso lo que él quería? evidentemente si se lo había dicho a Ayame era porque consideraba que era así. ¿Y ella? ¿quería eso?

Tomó su celular y buscó la conversación que tenía con Koga.

 **Inuyasha:** _Eres un lobo estúpido._

 **Koga:** _Y tú una perra apestosa._

 **Inuyasha:** _No soy fan de la mezcla de razas pero… creo que no hay otro lobo mejor para una perra como yo._

 **Koga:** _jaja, eres una idiota._

 **Inuyasha:** _¡Tú lo eres más!_

 **Koga:** _Te quiero, Inuyasha._

Se quedó mirando el mensaje un rato y luego se dio la vuelta para verlo a los ojos. Escuchaba de lejos la voz de la profesora Kaede hablando de historia pero poco le importó. Se concentró en ver los ojos azules de Koga y sonrió con un gesto alegre.

—También te quiero, Koga.

Él sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto. Se sentía aliviada de que todo se hubiese resuelto de esa forma y la presión que le oprimía el pecho antes había desaparecido. Ya podía respirar tranquila.

—Inuyasha, ¿puedes decirme en qué años fue el Período Edo? —preguntó Kaede llamándole la atención por estar hablado.

Inuyasha giró los ojos. Esa vieja siempre se la agarraba con ella. No entendía por qué nunca le hacía eso a Koga. Maldito lobo sarnoso, ese no sería el final de la guerra, ya iba a caer.

* * *

 **Notas:** Este fanfic nació como un rol con Daena, como muchos de nuestros fics, incluyendo Vínculo Predestinado su fin SesshomaruxInuyasha que tiene tanto éxito(? jajajaja, ese fic es hermoso. Luego de haberlo discutido con ella decidí que esta idea tenía que ser un fic, aunque fuese cliché y transformara a Inuyasha en mujer. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. En algún momento pretendo hacer algo de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, así que espero seguir un tiempo en este fandom.


End file.
